


You're All I Have

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [28]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Steve is waiting, begging for Bucky to come back. He needs his best friend, back in his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724





	You're All I Have

Steve nodded his thanks to the guards at the door as they let him into the hospital room. Steve grateful that Bucky had been given a private room, crossed it in three strides, before he dropped down next the cold white hospital bed. "Bucky." He whispered softly, staring at his best friend.

He had been told that Bucky was responding well to the work they'd been doing with him, to get rid of those triggers, but Steve had yet to see him. They had reasoned that Steve shouldn't have to see his friend like that, but he thought it might have had a little more to do with them, not wanting Bucky to see him.

But when one of the sessions had gone wrong and Bucky had lashed out and had hurt himself. They didn't want to cause him any additional harm, so they had knocked him out. They were going to keep him under for a little while at least, so they could figure out what had gone wrong. So they had contacted Steve and let him come and visit.

"You've got to fight Buck." Steve whispered resting his head on his hand. "I need you now more than ever. You're all I have left to cling to." He said watching the rise and fall of the chest in front of him. "It's been years since I came out of the ice, but I still feel it and some nights I wake up and it's happening all over again and some nights I can't sleep at all because I'm remembering everything I've lost and there's no one around who understands." He says slowly. "You used to be in those dreams, sometimes you still are, I'm still not always convinced your back here, back with me." Steve puts his hand on top of Bucky's, watching his best friend, for the longest of times.

"I can't go losing you for a second time Buck. I've spent so long without anyone and then you come back, but you're not you and I need you to fight this. Get rid of those triggers and come back to me. Please Bucky, I need you here next to me." He whispers and rest his head on his now clenched fists.

He sits there until the doctors come in and tell him that they're moving Bucky and he'll be notified when there's any news. So Steve gets to his feet and stare at Bucky for a couple more seconds before he leaves the room, praying for Bucky to get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
